


Brewed Awakenings

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Lots of flowers, M/M, Pranks, a motorbike ride, coffee shop AU, plenty of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: Remus Lupin, the owner of a small coffee shop, Wolfsbane Coffee & Tea, was content in his life as a small business owner. He has friends and loyal customers within his community and an expert baker, Lily Evans to help keep his business better than the rest. All is well, until another coffee shop opens across the street. The owners, the Marauding pair, James Potter and Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 285





	Brewed Awakenings

Remus clicks the lock on his bicycle, attaching it to the rack in front of his beloved coffee shop, Wolfsbane Coffee & Tea. He grumbles to himself, glaring at and cursing the assholes across the street while he unlocks the front door and flips the OPEN sign when he enters. Walking through the shop, he tosses the money bag containing the days change onto the counter, grabbing Lily’s attention - who’s finishing setting up the first pot to brew of their signature dark roast, Full Moon Blend. It’s roasted to perfection by Remus weekly. 

“You saw,” Lily says as she grabs the money bag and places the cash into the till carefully avoiding making eye contact with Remus. 

“Did you know about this?” Remus asks, his annoyance obvious as he looks over his shoulder to scowl out the door. 

“No,” Lily says. “And I would’ve told you if I did.”

“It’s just ridiculous,” Remus says as he begins to prime the espresso machine for the day by running a few shots and flushing the steam wands with water. “This neighborhood doesn’t need another coffee shop. And definitely not some corporate franchise. Marauders, what a joke.”

“It was only a matter of time. You know how these things go,” Lily says with a sigh, closing the register drawer just as the timer goes off signaling that the muffins in the oven are done. 

Remus leaves the machine to run through its morning paces to get the muffins and shouts over his shoulder as he enters the small kitchen. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Lily says while following behind him so she can begin baking cookies for the day. “People love you, they’re loyal to this shop. I highly doubt our regulars will set foot in their door.”

“I hope you’re right,” Remus says, peering at Lily from underneath his loose golden curls that have fallen over his eyes. “I can barely afford to pay you as it is.”

Lily laughs and rolls her eyes at Remus then tosses a bit of balled up chocolate chip cookie dough in his direction that he deftly catches in his mouth with his hands full, each holding a tin of muffins. He’s savoring the taste of vanilla and chocolate together when the bell chimes above the cafe door. Remus backs out of the kitchen, winking at Lily as he does with his hands still laden with warm muffins to be plated. The sight he sees when he turns around almost causes him to drop the delicious treats. 

It’s a man, tall and broad with perfectly unruly raven black hair. His eyes are piercingly grey and sparkle like diamonds and they sit underneath full, shapely brows that are set to look friendly at the moment. But Remus feels anything but friendly as he notices the logo on the shirt the man is wearing. The silhouette of a black dog with oversized antlers that should belong on a stag, the word Marauders hovering above it. 

“Can I help you?” Remus asks his face set and betraying no emotion. He’s not sure which emotion he wants to hide more. His desire to punch this man for walking in here wearing that tee-shirt, or his desire to snog this beautiful man senseless. 

“Ahh, yes actually,” the man says. His voice is deep and rumbling, like a motorbike lazily moving through town. Remus doesn’t miss that the man eyes him up and down as he talks. “I wanted to introduce myself.” He sticks out his hand, and Remus sees a few tattoos peek out from under the sleeve of his hoodie. “My names Sirius, I uh, own the shop across the street.”

“Remus,” Remus says putting the muffins down on the counter and extending his hand to clasp it with Sirius’s, thinking it’s just his luck that this gorgeous man whom he’d normally jump in the sack with was now his competition. 

“Well, Remus,” Sirius says as he let’s go of Remus’s hand. “I just wanted to come by and introduce myself now that we’re neighbors.”

“I think you mean competition,” Remus corrects. 

Sirius let’s out a bark of a laugh. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

_____

“Who was that?” Lily asks as she wipes her hands on her apron while exiting the kitchen. The smell of chocolate chip cookies wafting out with her. 

Remus turns and rolls his eyes at her. “His name’s Sirius. Apparently, he owns Marauders.”

“Oh! That was the Sirius Black,” she says sucking in a breath. “Shame. He was hot.”

“Ugh, I know.” Remus rubs his face with his hands. “Too bad I have to hate him on principle.”

“We definitely can’t have you fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Definitely not,” Remus says and lets out an annoyed huff. He returns to the task at hand and begins plating the muffins to slide into the pastry case for display. 

Lily hands him a mug of coffee with a soft, sympathetic smile. “I still don’t think we have anything to worry about. People love it here.” And as if to emphasize her point, the first three customers of the day file into the shop together. Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, who own the joke and toy store three doors down, and Alice, the local florist located kitty-corner and directly next to where Marauders is opening. 

They’re regulars and Remus already knows what it is that they will order- two large coffees, one latte, and three muffins fresh from the oven, hence why they are always here so early. He pulls the muffins out first, then turns and pours the two coffees. Lily rings them up as Remus works at crafting the perfect latte, complete with a rosette in the foam. He hands over the latte and gives Alice his friendliest of smiles.

“Can you believe the nerve of that place?” Alice asks as she places a small bouquet of carnations and baby’s breath onto the counter. A simple thing that doesn’t emit much of a fragrance, ensuring that it doesn’t compete with the enticing smell of coffee and fresh baked goods. 

“It’s been the talk all morning,” Remus says as he admires her handiwork with the flowers.

“Well, you’ll always have my loyalty,” Alice says and grabs her latte from the counter. 

“Thanks,” he says and gives her a quick salute.

“So, Remus,” Gideon says, stepping up to the counter beside Alice, his brother slides in right next to him. They are both wearing matching mischievous grins.

“Want us to plant some well-placed stink bombs around their door?” Fabian asks.

“A nice gesture gentlemen, but a bit immature, don't you think?” Remus laughs and sips at his coffee. His heart warming at the ridiculous suggestion by the pair of twin mischief-makers.

“We’re just working with what we have on hand,” Gideon clarifies.

“And we’re more than happy to provide anything you may require in the name of corporate sabotage,” Fabian adds and waggles his eyebrows.

“Don’t tempt me. I can be quite devilish myself when properly motivated.” Remus says with a wink and a lopsided grin.

“Who knew this one had an evil streak?” Gideon asks.

“I did,” Lily chimes in. “And while I don’t think sabotage is the answer, I’m not opposed to making things difficult on them.”

“I knew I liked you for more than just your muffins, Lily,” Remus says holding his mug up to the group and they all follow suit, clinking them together. “Let’s show them the true meaning of the word Marauders.”

_____

The following morning, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt saunter into Wolfsbane Coffee & Tea looking far too excited for two people who haven’t had their morning coffee yet. Not that the pair of them ever even really needed coffee. In the years since Remus had opened and gotten to know the twins, it was obvious that wide awake, mischievous and excitable was their natural state. Which made them a perfect set of allies to have in this endeavor of making the lives of Sirius Black and James Potter miserable.

“Did you do it?” Gideon asks when they reach the counter.

“Of course,” Remus says while pulling the empty tube of superglue that they gave him out of his pocket to show them before he tosses it into the wastebasket behind the counter. “Whole tube, right in the door lock.” He and slides two mugs of coffee to them then grabs them each a muffin from the pastry case.

“And Alice?” Fabian asks with an eyebrow raised.

Remus takes a sip of his coffee and nods his head, a conspiratorial grin spreading across his lips. “She sent the Voodoo Lily, hidden amongst an arrangement of Calla Lilies as a welcome to the neighborhood gift. That foul-smelling thing should be blooming in a couple of days.”

“Assuming they can ever get the front door open,” Lily says as she walks out from the kitchen to join them. “Oh look, there’s Potter and Black now.” Lily points out the front window. “Time for the show boys.”

The four of them walk to the front window with their coffees in hand and watch as Sirius and James struggle to open the front door of Marauders. There’s a split second where Remus almost feels bad about it until he sees one of his usual regular customers, Benjy Fenwick with his girlfriend Mary McDonald walk up and stand to wait in the line that is beginning to form for the grand opening of their neighborhood Marauders. 

“Did I miss much?” Alice asks as she comes running into the cafe. 

“No,” Lily says. “They’re still struggling with the door.”

“Any news from Frank?” Remus asks.

“He says that the no parking zone ordinance should be going through later today and that the sign will be placed on their curb overnight.” 

“Excellent,” Remus says. “It’s nice that Mayor McGonagall is on our side with this.”

“She is a great ally to have,” Alice says. 

“And Peter at the pet store,” Lily says. “He’s vowed to help us as well.”

“Oh!” Gideon and Fabian exclaim together.

“Him and his rats,” Gideon says.

“They’ll come in very handy,” Fabian adds.

“Well, this is interesting,” Remus says gesturing across the street. They watch as Sirius tries to sweet-talk the line of people who have been getting increasingly more impatient as they wait and James tries to no avail to get the door open. 

Once it’s become obvious that they’re not going to get the door open, some of the people waiting in line walk across the street to Wolfsbane instead. Remus and Lily quickly make their way behind the counter to eagerly serve them, pretending the whole time that they have no idea what is happening to their new neighbors. To Remus’s delight, opening day for Marauders coffee has turned into quite the morning rush for himself. He’s not even that disappointed when he sees the Hagrid’s Keeper of Keys Locksmith Company truck pull up to finally help get the lock fixed on the Marauders door four hours after what was supposed to be their grand opening. 

_____

Remus tries not to take too much pleasure in watching Sirius and James battle increasingly more complicated setbacks as they get through their first week of being open. The superglue in the lock had worked better than expected and resulted in them having to replace the entire front door of Marauders instead of just the locking mechanism. And Alice’s Voodoo Lily proved to be almost too effective as well. When Remus stepped out of his shop the day that it bloomed strong enough inside Marauders to actually waft a hint of its rotten fragrance throughout the street. Remus cringed a bit at how awful it must have smelled inside.

But nothing was more entertaining than the rats that Peter had been slowly releasing throughout the week. It was a brilliant idea on Peter’s part to walk into Marauders every morning to purchase a coffee with a rat stowed inside his trousers pockets, just for him to release them before he left. Even more brilliant was him then charging Sirius and James to trap them under the guise that it was part of his business. How they didn’t realize that Peter was releasing the same rats over and over again was anyone's best guess.

Remus is just finishing cleaning the espresso machine before closing when he hears the little bell chime over the door. He looks up from his task and is surprised to see Sirius walking up to the counter. 

“Sorry, we’re closed for the day,” Remus says cooly and returns to wiping down the machine.

“It’s a good thing I have my own way to get a cup of coffee,” Sirius quips with no malice. He’s wearing what Remus can’t help but notice is the friendliest of smiles that almost masks the exhaustion in his eyes from what Remus knows has been a very tiring week. Opening a new coffee shop is already exhausting, let alone having to do it with a group of pranksters working against you.

“So what is it that you want then?” Remus asks avoiding looking Sirius in the eyes. Not because he feels guilty, but more because Sirius is so strikingly attractive that Remus is afraid that really looking at him will crumble the hardened wall he’s put up within himself allowing Sirius to break through his defenses. After all, being a small business owner is hard enough without being attracted to the competition. 

“Well, it’s been a bit of a week,” Sirius says with a heavy breath. “And I could use a drink.”

“I’m sure your business partner would be up for that,” Remus says and turns the steam wand to full blast to drown out whatever it is that Sirius is going to say next. All it actually does is produce a dramatic plume of steam to float between them that Sirius just talks over.

“He’s on a date,” Sirius shouts over the noise. “Besides, I’d like to get to know you better.”

Remus shuts the wand off and speaks through the steam. “Why would you want to get to know me better?”

“For one, we both obviously have a passion for coffee. And for two, you’re incredibly fit and I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I was attracted to you.”

Remus snaps his gaze to really look at Sirius, expecting to see something on his face that says that he is joking. Not that Remus isn’t attractive. He knows that he is, but why would Sirius say that. They’re each other's enemies, not potential dates. But he sees nothing on Sirius’s face but genuine interest. And truth be told, it’s been far too long since Remus has a date with anyone. Wolfsbane Coffee & Tea takes up the bulk of Remus’s life. 

“Alright,” he says and narrows his eyes skeptically at Sirius. “One drink, but then I have to go home. Coffee business starts early you know.”

_____

One drink quickly turns into two drinks, that very quickly turns into three. Like Sirius had suggested, they both clearly had a passion for coffee, but that turns out to not be the only thing. By the time Rosmerta places their third pint apiece down in front of them, Remus is grinning from ear to ear and flushed from more than just the beer.

“I never would’ve expected you to be someone that was into motorbikes,” Sirius says, his eyes lighting up like the star that he’s named for.

“I love them,” Remus says. “Though I’ll never be able to afford one.”

“You can go for a ride on mine anytime,” Sirius offers.

“I don’t even know how to drive one,” Remus confesses.

“Oh, I didn’t mean without me,” Sirius says with a wink that sends goosebumps down Remus’s spine. The thought of riding on the back of Sirius’s bike with his arms wrapped around his larger frame, his thighs hugging Sirius’s hips, the engine vibrating underneath them is almost too much for Remus to take.

“Don’t tease me,” Remus says, flirting back.

“I wasn’t teasing,” Sirius says emphatically. “If we hadn’t been drinking, I’d suggest we go right now.”

“Damnit,” Remus says with a coy smile. “I guess we’ll just have to go for a ride another day.”

“How about tomorrow then,” Sirius suggests. “After closing, swing over to my shop and we’ll go anywhere you want.”

Remus frowns at the suggestion of going into Marauders. Sure, he’s sent everyone else in there in the name of reconnaissance, but he himself has yet to set foot inside their door. Even Lily went in to replace their sugar shakers with replicas filled with salt. She reported back that it was nice enough inside, but lacked the charm of Remus’s shop. Though Remus did notice that she was faintly blushing when she returned and that was reason enough for him to assume that she wasn’t being entirely truthful.

“Or, I can pick you up in front of yours,” Sirius quickly amends, obviously having picked up on Remus’s hesitation. “Besides, I can actually park in front of your place. Can you believe the luck? The day after we open, a no parking ordinance goes through on my corner.”

“That is some tough luck,” Remus says feeling a bit guilty, but not guilty enough to turn down Sirius’s offer for a ride on his bike. “And yes, I’d love to go for a ride tomorrow night.”

“Great,” Sirius says smiling broadly, his eyes electrically bright and his cheeks perfectly pink.

Remus stares for a beat too long and realizes immediately that he is well and truly fucked, as he’s forced to admit to himself that not only is he attracted to Sirius, but that he likes him as well.

_____

The next morning, Remus drags himself into the cafe at opening looking a bit worse for wear. Though he did have fun with Sirius the night before, his hatred towards him is half-heartedly coming back in the reminder that coffee shop owners are not supposed to stay out drinking beer past midnight. And definitely not with the attractive owner of the competing cafe across the street. 

“Rough night?” Lily asks through a yawn as Remus walks behind the counter and drops the money bag down in front of Lily.

“I guess,” he says and hopes she doesn’t question any further as he doesn’t want to tell her where he was or who he was out with. 

“Well you look like you need at least three of these,” she says and hands him a mug of coffee, then turns and yawns into her shoulder.

“You’re one to talk,” Remus says eyeing Lily suspiciously. “You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“Sorry,” she says sleepily. “I had a late night last night as well.” She starts to walk back towards the kitchen, no doubt going to pull out today's muffins which are starting to fill the cafe with their fresh-baked fragrance.

Remus follows her, curious as to what kept her up late last night as well. She hadn’t mentioned any plans yesterday. “So what was it that you got up to?”

“Oh, just a date,” she says and blushes furiously.

“A date?” Remus asks excitedly. Lily, like himself, never really has time for much of a love life. “Anyone interesting?”

“Sort of,” she says sheepishly. “But I don’t really want to get into it.”

“Why not?” Remus asks suspiciously. 

“No reason. I like him. I don’t want to jinx it.”

Remus is about to question her more when the bell above the door chimes. He leaves her in the kitchen to go attend to whoever it is that has just arrived. When he sees Sirius walking up to the counter, he’s more than a little surprised.

“Good morning, Remus,” Sirius greets happily in a way that makes Remus irrationally annoyed. How is he so chipper this morning? He had just as much to drink last as Remus did and he likely had to wake up at the same early hour as well. 

“Good morning,” Remus says a bit dryly, then drops his voice so that Lily can’t hear him in the kitchen. “What are you doing here? Our dates not until later.”

Sirius’s face lights up even more at Remus’s words. “I didn’t realize it was a date.”

Remus let out a heavy sigh, embarrassed by his slip of the tongue. “Well, what would you call it then?”

“I don’t know?” Sirius shrugs. “Two blokes going for a ride on a bike.”

“Fine then. The two blokes going out for a ride isn’t happening until tonight,” Remus says louder than he should.

Sirius grins at him. “I think I liked it better when you called it a date.”

Remus rolls his eyes at Sirius. “So what is it that you want?”

“A cup of coffee actually.”

“You can get coffee at your own shop,” Remus says crossly.

“I’d like to,” Sirius says thoughtfully. “But it seems that someone has replaced all the sugar in my shop with salt.”

Remus feels his stomach drop guiltily and without hesitating, he pours Sirius a mug of coffee and slides the sugar shaker forward with it.

_____

Remus hears the roar of Sirius’s motorbike engine as he arrives and parks in front of Wolfsbane Coffee & Tea. He gives the counters one last quick wipe down with a rag then grabs his coat, shuts off the lights and steps outside, locking the door behind him.

Sirius is straddling the motorbike and looking over his shoulder at Remus, giving him what Remus interprets as a come hither look. He eagerly obliges and steps up beside Sirius.

“Hop on,” Sirius says and pats the small bit of seat behind him.

“Do I just step over?” Remus asks, not quite sure how to get into the back and how much physical contact he’s actually allowed to have with Sirius.

“First time?” Sirius smiles at him and Remus shrugs feeling a bit embarrassed. “Excellent, I love being someones first.”

“I can’t imagine that happens often,” Remus tries to tease.

“You might be surprised,” Sirius teases back with one elegant eyebrow raised.

“Why do I get the feeling we’re not talking about motorbike rides anymore.”

Sirius laughs at this and pats the seat again. “Grab onto my shoulders and place your right foot onto that peg,” he points at the little piece of metal that is precariously attached to the frame of the bike and Remus does as he’s told. “Now swing your left leg over and place it in the peg on that side, then sit and hold on tight.”

“Hold on tight, you say?” Remus questions cheekily and squeezes Sirius around his middle as he sits down behind him. He regrets it immediately when he gets a feel for Sirius's firm body underneath his fingertips. He quickly loosens his grip. 

“You can hold on tighter than that,” Sirius says with a rumble in his voice to match the sound of the engine as he puts the bike into gear and drives away from the cafe.

As soon as the bike begins to move, Remus does indeed go back to holding Sirius firmly around his midsection. And whether it’s just the momentum of the bike or Sirius’s intention, Remus is forced even closer to Sirius, his chest pressing flush against Sirius’s back, his chin hooked over Sirius’s shoulder, his inner thighs squeezing around Sirius’s hips. It’s the most intimate position that Remus has found himself in a long time.

“Where are we going?” Remus asks once he’s no longer too distracted by the close proximity to Sirius that he has found himself in.

“Nowhere. And everywhere,” Sirius says turning his head just enough so that Remus could hear him. He takes his left hand off of the handlebars and places it onto Remus’s hands that are clasped together around Sirius’s torso. His hands are warm and send a tingling through Remus that rivals the vibration of the motorbike underneath him. “You’ve never really seen London until you’ve seen it from the back of a bike.”

“Hmmm.” Remus hums in agreement into Sirius’s ear as he looks at the city from where his head is perched on Sirius’s shoulder. He’s right. It’s beautiful and different from this vantage point. Sitting behind and this close to Sirius, their bodies pressed together, breathing the same air as it whooshes past them, Remus feels as if he is seeing the world through new eyes. He’s seeing it as Sirius does.

_____

Though it had turned into the second night in a row that Remus was out way past midnight, he can’t seem to stop himself from grinning the following morning as he opens up the cafe. He doesn’t even mind that Lily hasn’t arrived yet and started the days baking. 

He knows he shouldn’t be feeling this way, but he can’t bring himself to care. At some point during their adventure on the motorbike last night, Remus came to the conclusion that though they were enemies in business, personally he and Sirius were well suited for each other. They were both business owners, so there was no need to always justify the long and sometimes life-consuming hours of work. And they discovered that they had the same taste in music when they stopped at a pub for a quick bite to eat and a pint when they both were feeling peckish. Sirius headed for the jukebox and played an assortment of music from Bauhaus, Joy Division and the Cure. 

Even where they didn’t match, they still fit well together, as if filling in the blank spaces of each other. Sirius is wild and acts on his impulses and feelings, where Remus generally takes a pause before acting. Together they might find the right speed to move through life. 

Remus mulls over all the pro’s and con’s of his rapidly growing attraction to Sirius in his head. The pro’s list is very quickly growing longer than the con’s list, which currently only contains Marauders and therefore Sirius, as the enemy. 

He’s just finishing priming the espresso machine when Lily finally enters. Her cheeks are glowing pink and even though her eyes look tired, they’re bright and sparkling with life.

“Alright. What’s gotten into you?” Remus asks as she walks by humming an unknown tune.

“Oh nothing,” she says in a sing-song way.

“You don’t look or sound like nothing,” Remus points out.

“I could ask you the same question. What’s got you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning?”  
  


“I’m not bright-eyed and bushy-tailed,” Remus denies.

“Oh yes you are,” Lily says emphatically. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you went on a date last night.”

“Is that what you did?” Remus asks, one eyebrow raised accusingly.

“No! Who would I even date?” 

“Hmhmm,” Remus hums, knowing that she is lying. “You know, you’ve been acting awfully suspicious these last two days.”

“I have not!” 

“You have,” Remus says just as Alice enters the cafe with a basket full of flowers.

“Special delivery for Miss Lily Evans,” she says and hands Lily a bouquet out of the basket.

“No date, huh?” Remus teases.

“Oh, shut up,” Lily laughs back. Her face lights up even more as she leans forward and smells the extra-large bouquet that is made up of a wide assortment of Lily’s.

Remus rolls his eyes at the unoriginality of the flower choice. He tries not to judge this mystery flower sender to harshly for their predictability. “So who are they from?”

“Nobody,” Lily says at the same time Alice says, “James Potter.”

“What?!” Remus exclaims.

Lily says nothing. She just stands there looking guilty, but not at all sorry.

“Oh, and Remus,” Alice says, breaking the stunned silence and pulling a small vase containing one stargazer lily surrounded by a plethora of lupines out and holds it out to him. “These are for you,” she pauses and looks at Lily, then adds, “from Sirius Black.”

_____

Remus blushes as he grabs ahold of the flowers. He keeps his head ducked so that he can avoid making eye contact with Alice and Lily, both of which are giggling as if they’ve just been given the best bit of gossip. Which Remus figures that they have. 

“Well, this has been fun,” Alice says though her laughter. “But I have a few more morning deliveries to make. See you in a bit for coffee.” She hurries out the door. 

“I’ll be right back,” Lily says and heads out the door as well. Remus watches in stunned silence as she makes her way into Marauders.

He’s trying to wrap his head around everything that has happened that he almost misses the sight of Sirius crossing the street as well. His hands are in his pockets and his head is held high as he enters Wolfsbane Coffee & Tea. He looks at Remus holding onto the flowers and a coy almost nervous smile creeps across his face.

“I hope I wasn’t being presumptuous?” Sirius asks once he’s standing closer to Remus.

Remus doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he looks down at the flowers and then back up at Sirius. The sight of Sirius standing before him so earnestly knocks that last remaining item off of the con’s list. Being each other's competition in business is not a good enough excuse to deny oneself happiness and possibly even love when it’s being presented to you. 

“Not presumptuous,” Remus says as he places the flowers down on the counter. He turns back around to gaze upon Sirius again. “I think I’d rather be with you than fight with you.”

“To be fair, you’re the only one who’s been doing the fighting,” Sirius points out. “I’d have gladly closed my doors for a date with you from the beginning.”

“Is that so?” Remus takes a step closer to Sirius.

“It’s absolutely so,” Sirius says and closes the gap between them. He grabs ahold of Remus’s cheeks as if they are as delicate as the bouquet of flowers with his hands. He leans down and presses his lips against Remus’s. 

With the press of their lips, Remus sees fireworks. He realizes at this moment that this is what he should’ve done from the beginning. He should’ve been kissing Sirius instead of conspiring against him. When they pull apart, he’s shocked that the fireworks in his head are still exploding around him. He’s even more confused by the wide-eyed look of shock that Sirius has on his face. 

A flash of green sparks outside and Remus begins to laugh. He had been so distracted all morning that he forgot that the Prewitt twins had hidden and rigged a large amount of Roman Candles to explode at opening time today from out of the gutters of Marauders.

“Fireworks are illegal around here, aren’t they?” Sirius asks as he wraps his arms around Remus and holds his laughing form closer to his body. 

“They are,” Remus wheezes out still laughing. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re worth every fine they throw at me,” Sirius says holding Remus tight and kissing him again. Neither paying any attention to the continued stream of fireworks and the sirens of the fire trucks as they arrive. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Come find me on tumblr for more fun @kattlupin 💛


End file.
